1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to golf gloves and, more particularly, to golf gloves for preventing an unstable grip when a swing is performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, golf clubs are typically classified into three types; "woods" having large and voluminous heads, "irons" having smaller and narrower heads, and "putters" having longer heads and shorter shafts. The "woods" are generally used for making longer-distance drive shots, the "irons" are generally used for making shorter-distance shots and the "putters" are generally used for making putts. Generally, golfers may perform swings using such golf clubs.
A golfer performs a swing with his both hands holding the grip portion of a golf club. A grip in golf, which is an act of holding fast the grip portion of a golf club with the golfer's both hands, serves to connect the golfer with the golf club and to transmit power from the golfer to the head of the golf club through a swing.
Therefore, the grip is very important in golf. That is, in case that the grip is not properly performed, the golfer may not transmit power to the golf club sufficiently and the swing posture may be deteriorated. For example, one possible insufficient grip may cause a horizontal side swing, thereby undesirably sending the golf ball to the left or to the right. On the other hand, another possible insufficiently may cause a vertical swing and prevent the golfer from performing a proper, pull back swing, thereby resulting a duff or a top.
In FIG. 1, an initial stage for achieving a right-handed golfer's proper grip is illustrated. As shown in the drawing, the grip portion 12 of a golf club 10 is firstly held by the left hand 14, with the thumb 18 of the left hand 14 pressing the grip portion 12, the thumb 18 being biased to the right and the wrist of the left hand 14 being over the grip portion 12. Secondly, the grip portion 12 of the golf club 10 is held by the right hand 16, with the right hand 16 covering the thumb 18 of the left hand 14 at its palm, the thumb 22 of the right hand 16 pressing the grip portion 12 and the thumb 22 of the right hand 16 being biased to the left. At this time, the index finger 28 of the left hand 14 and the third and little fingers 24 and 30 of the right hand 16 are interlaced together, while the little finger 30 of the right hand 16 and the index and third fingers 28 and 32 of the left hand 14 are interlaced.
That the grip portion 12 of the golf club 10 is properly gripped by both hands 14 and 16 is illustrated in FIG. 2.
On the other hand, when swinging the golf club, the golfer must press the golf club 10 with the heel pads 20 and 26 of the palms of the left and right hands 14 and 16 until the swing action is completed, so as to send a golf ball to the desired direction and transmit unimpaired power to the ball. The term "heel pad" refers to the swelled portion, adjacent to the thumb, of the palm of the hand in this entire specification.
However, a beginner may press the golf club 10 with the heel pads 20 and 26 of the palms of the left and right hands 14 and 16 in the initial stage of the address action, but may not keep this proper grip in later stages of the back-swing action, the down-swing action, the point of impact or the follow-through action, thus failing to perform a proper swing.